Surprise!
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: The first ball since Lacie s death. How is it going to play out? What, Jack s having trouble with a man? No worries, Oswald is there to help. "Alice, I can t be an aunt! That s for woman!" "Don t care! Can we have meat at the wedding?" What has gotten Jack himself into? Kind of a lemon in there, just a half one, no hardcore stuff! Paring Oswald x Jack!


„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: Hope you enjoy! Tell me if the Characters too OCC! And my friend came up with the title! ^^´ This is my first half lemon, so sorry if it´s bad! I didn´t have the courage to write a whole lemon! / sorry!

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pandora Hearts!

It has been three weeks since Oswald told Jack of Lacie´s death. Jack vanished for two weeks after he was told, but he came back to Oswald´s surprise. He smiled like nothing was wrong and Oswald was worried. Lacie was Jack´s only reason to live for, but now that she was gone….

Oswald-no. It was _Glen_ now. He didn't deserve to call himself by that name, when he had _murdered_ his own _sister_. That name meant nothing to him now. Nobody got to call him that, because _Oswald_ wouldn´t be there anymore.

Glen was getting ready for Ball. It was the first one since Lacie´s death. While he was getting ready, he couldn´t help but hope that Jack would be there. Almost nobody noticed, but since Lacie´s death Jack´s true smiles were getting less and less to see. The ones where you could see _something_ of his true Personality and _god_ where they _beautiful_ , got fewer and fewer. They almost stopped all together.

The door to his room opened with a loud BANG! and Glen sighed. There was only one Person he knew who would storm in like that.

"Os-Glen!" Jack greeted with a smile. His dull green eyes staring straight into Glen´s violet ones. Glen couldn´t stop the amused smile when he saw Jack flush in embarrassment. Glen knew it was almost a lost cause with getting Jack to call him Glen. But strangely enough…he didn´t mind if Jack called him by his old name. Even if it reminded him of Lacie.

"Decided to come Jack?" Glen said softly as he got his cloak. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. It was still fake, but at least Jack didn´t seem as destroyed as before. It made a part of Glen curious what could have happened to Jack that he accepted Lacie´s death like he did.

"Yes, of course! What would you do without me? You are as antisocial as one could get!" Jack replied cheerfully. Glen shot him an unimpressed look. "I am not antisocial." Glen said as he checked the time. It was almost time to get going.

Jack only chuckled. "So? You are just shy then!" Jack teased. Glen shook his head and opened the door. "Are you coming?" He asked Jack as he held the door open. Jack nodded and thanked him. The two of them walked through the hallways.

They quickly got to the large ball room. Many guests were already there. Lots of People from high social classes. Jack wasted no time in walking towards a few ladies and started flirting. The Ladies flushed at the pleasant attention of a beautiful young man.

Glen couldn´t help feeling irritated at the scene but was interrupted by a few people who wished to talk to him. Glen crushed his feelings and paid full attention to the people that talked to him. If Jack wanted to flirt who was he to order him not to?

Jack was complimenting the women, who giggled and blushed. He excused himself, because he was getting thirsty. "Excuse me, my darlings, but I have to go. I hope you enjoy your evening. It would be a waste for such pretty ladies like yourself to not dance with some men, even if they do not deserve the attention of such dazingly woman." Jack said seductively as he kissed the hand of one of the woman. He bowed, winked and went to get himself a glass of wine.

As Jack walked over and drunk a glass of wine he felt arms lay themselves around his waist. Jack tensed up and turned around.

" _The nerve of some people_!" Jack thought annoyed. His smile froze on his lips when he saw who it was. A man around his late thirties or beginning of his fourtys grinned at him. He had black short hair, freckles around his nose and blue eyes. He was a head taller than Jack. Jack inwardly shivered. He _knew_ that man.

The man saw Jack freeze and his grin turned more dark. He tightened his grip and pulled Jack closer. Jack snapped out of it and tried to pull away. He took the hands that held his waist and squeezed them till the man winced in pain.

"Let go of me." Jack hissed at the man. His green eyes that were wide open in shock before narrowed in anger. His usually smile was tight on his lips and looked more sharp. The man only sneered amused and pulled Jack closer to him.

"What´s wrong, pretty-boy? This isn´t the first time, why so defensive?" The man breathed into Jack´s ear. Jack frowned in disgust and tried again to push the man of him.

"The first time as you so _nicely_ put it, _**wasn´t**_ _wanted_ by me, so why do you think that I would want to do it _**again**_? Now let _go_ before I castrate you." Jack whispered quietly. His voice was no longer that friendly, playful tone he usually used. It was more dangerous and sharp around the edges.

The man shuddered but didn´t let go.

Gilbert was walking around the ballroom in search of his master. He promised Vincent that he would tell him what happened, because Vincent wasn´t allowed to go to the ball. The reason was his red eye that marked him as a Child of Ill Omen.

As Gilbert walked around he saw Jack and another man...arguing? That was strange itself. Gilbert had _never_ seen Jack getting mad at someone. Gilbert frowned and decided it was best if he found his Master. He could help Jack.

He was getting worried as he searched panicked for his Master. Gilbert sighed in relief when he saw his Master talking to two people. He hurried over and urgently tugged at his Masters cloak. The woman and man he was talking to shot him dirty looks for interrupting, but Gilbert didn´t care at the moment.

Glen looked down to see a worried and nervous Gilbert looking at him with a panicked and pleading expression on his face. Glen petted Gilberts head in comfort.

"What´s wrong, Gilbert?" Glen questioned quietly. Gilbert looked over and began to rant. "M-Master! I-It´s Jack! He is a-arguing with a man right now! T-They stood awfully close a-and he didn´t seem to like it!" Gilbert quietly whispered so that the man and the woman didn´t hear him. Glen´s eyes widen a bit in alarm and he looked around the room. At first he didn´t see Jack because of the large number of people in the room.

As he saw a flash of Green in one of the corners of the room he walked over fast.

"Excuse me, I have to be somewhere right now. And Gilbert, thank you. You can go to Vincent now." Glen apologized to the couple and walked towards them hurriedly. Gilbert ran out of the room when he felt the glares of the couple. He trusted his Master with the situation as he had full faith in him.

Jack was getting angrier as the second passed. That man dared to make such claims and his vulgar behavior towards him, just made Jack all the more furious.

"Come on! It isn´t like you haven´t already done this a thousand of times. Anyway what do you have to lose? Certainly not your virginity." The man insulted and tried to let his hand wander lower on Jack´s back. All the while leering at him.

"I _don´t want_ to be touched by the likes of **you** agai-!" Jack began this time slapping the hands away with so much force that the man stumbled.

" _ **Is**_ _ **there a problem?**_ " A dangerous quiet voice questioned. It sounded more like a demand. The man and Jack felt a chill down their spine.

Jack´s eyes widen till they were completely open. "O-Oswald…" Jack stuttered surprised. _„…h-he didn´t hear all of that, right?"_ The thought was so humiliating and degrading. The only ones he didn´t want to know about such things were Lacie and Oswald. Now that Lacie was dead, he just had Oswald. It would be all the more unbearable if Oswald would be disgusted with him.

Oswald didn´t make a move to correct Jack at all. He had his eyes focused on the man. His Violet Orbs were glowing in anger. If looks could kill the man would be only ash on the ground already.

"N-No! There isn´t a problem we hadn´t already cleared up, _**right**_?" Jack answered nervously as he shot the man a sharp look, that dared him to speak out of line. The man shrunk back at the gaze from Oswald and swallowed hard.

"L-Lord Glen…I-I am deeply sorry!" The man trembled in fear. These eyes were staring at him like a wild animal ready to tear down everything to protect his precious.

"That´s good to know then. Please Excuse us then. We have to talk about something in private." Oswald spoke, his voice nothing but a mere whisper in the room, but was heard loud and clear, because of it´s dark undertone.

The man nodded quickly and backed away in fear as Oswald grabbed Jack´s wrist and dragged him with him. Jack made a noise of protest, the grip on his wrist was really tight and starting to hurt him, but Oswald shot him a look and he quieted down.

As they passed the guards Oswald whispered something in the ear of one, who just nodded and walked away. Jack watched a bit nervous and confused as Oswald continued to drag him.

"What did you say, if you don´t mind me asking?" Jack inquired curiously. Oswald looked behind him and then continued to walk. Jack at first thought that Oswald was going to ignore him, but he answered.

"Nothing of importance…" Oswald answered quietly. Jack didn´t believe him, but choose to drop the subject. Oswald was mad enough at him it seemed, no need to test his patience.

They quickly got to Oswald´s room and he wasted no time in pushing Jack onto the bed when they were inside and hovering over him, pinning him down.

"What were you doing with _that_ **man**? Why was he _**touching**_ _you_?" Oswald growled out as he looked Jack straight in the eyes. Narrowed with anger Violet clashed with frightened wide shocked Green eyes. Jack´s heart pounded at the questions. He wanted to look away from that gaze but he just _couldn´t_. No matter how much he wanted to.

Oswald had Jack´s wrists pinned down besides his head. He felt so angry right now. He wanted to crack that man´s skull open with his bare hands. How dare that man, such trash touch what wasn´t his? Oswald felt his blood boil as the picture of them together flashed before his eyes.

"I-I…." Jack stuttered at loss for words. He would have probably laughed at the person who told him that he would be speechless someday. But right now he just couldn´t find the right words. It was like his tongue refused to say anything.

Oswald got nearer Jack´s face searching in Jack´s eyes for something. _Anything_ to get some information about this situation. He only got angrier when Jack didn´t speak up.

"So nothing to say to that, _huh_? It doesn´t matter. I won´t let anyone touch what´s _**mine**_." Oswald crushed his lips to Jack´s and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jack only made a shocked noise as a tongue pushed through his lips and began to ravish his mouth. It felt incredible good to Jack.

He never felt so hot before. Sure, he had a few costumers, but that was _different_ than this. This, this was like it _meant_ something. Like Oswald didn´t just want him, because of his _body_. He wanted the rest too, even if Jack didn´t think there _was_ even a rest. It made Jack feel all warm inside thought he was still confused.

Oswald didn´t know what came over him, but it felt right what he just did. It made him happy. He was still angry, but there was a deep hidden desire that wanted to show Jack that he would be the better one in every choice he had. He would show him just how much he cared for him. He was the only thing left to him.

Oswald felt Jack´s pushing getting weaker and weaker. He pulled back, licked his lips to wipe away the salvia from the kiss. He looked down in satisfaction to see the panting and flushed face of Jack. His cheeks were light pink and his lips swollen from the kiss. His Emerald Green eyes were half open in a dazed and confused look. His hair was a bit messed up from the intensive of the kiss. To Oswald he looked even more stunning than usual.

Oswald leaned down to kiss him again, but Jack turned his head to the side. Oswald kissed his cheek instead. Jack had his eyes closed tightly as he refused to be kissed again. He won´t be _used_ again. Never again. Not when this time it would hurt more than his pride and body.

Oswald drew back annoyed at being denied, but stopped himself from pouncing right away. He felt Jack tremble inside his hold. Slowly that red clouded anger began to slip away.

"…Are you … afraid of me?" The question was asked carefully and soft-spoken. As if the Asker of the said question was afraid of the answer. Jack´s eyes snapped open at the question.

He? Afraid of Oswald? Never!

But still that didn´t mean Jack wasn´t afraid of something else. H-He didn´t want to be used again, even if it was Oswald. He didn't want to dirty him…

Oswald took the silence as a yes and his grip was still there, but not as tightly as before. Regret and Guilt were spreading through him. He considered getting off of Jack, but at that thought the scene from earlier came back and he refused to lose someone else.

He couldn´t lose the most important person in his life! His one and only friend! And hopefully something more.

Oswald took a calming breath and tried again. "…I am sorry, if I scared you…" He admitted, he honestly didn´t want to scare Jack off or something like that. Jack listened carefully, he felt only worse now. Oswald apologized for something he didn´t do! Something in him snapped.

"I am _not_ scared of you!" Jack hissed up at him, now facing him as he narrowed his eyes at Oswald. Oswald shocked face would usually have made Jack bursting out laughing, but right now, he was in no mood to laugh.

Oswald leaned down again, but this time Jack didn´t back down. He stared straight up at Oswald determined to prove his point. They were just inches apart now and could feel each other´s breath on their faces.

Accusing Violet clashed against Determined Green.

"If you are _not_ scared of me, then why were you **shaking**?" Oswald inquired, no demanded quietly. The tone he used made it clear to Jack that he wouldn´t get out of this situation before he got an answer. A _honest_ answer.

Jack swallowed and considered his options. His stomach fluttered pleasantly whenever he starred at Oswald for too long. He got up all his courage for what he would do next. If Jack told him, he would surely be disgusted, but he would get of him, wouldn´t he? It would hurt, but not so much as this would. Even then Jack had enough experience with pain to get over it.

"I will not let you use me, even if it´s you, Oswald." Jack stated with a wry smile as he felt the grip on his loosen from shock. Oswald´s eyes widen in disbelief and then narrowed in anger again.

" _So…he´s going to yell at me again_?" Jack thought with a dull ache in his chest. He no longer even bothered with struggling. It would soon be over anyway.

"How can you accuse me of _such_ a thing? I do **not** want to "use" you. I feel offended." Oswald growled out as he leaned down more, their foreheads were now touching.

Jack´s eyes widen in shock and he felt strangely happy at hearing Oswald say these things. He felt these Violet Orbs light up in anger and understanding. "D-Did _that_ man _**use**_ you?" The promise of pain for the man he referred to was clear in his voice. Oswald watched Jack flinch and he had his answer.

"Do you understand _now_? I am **dirty** , _**Glen**_." Jack chuckled bitterly, dull green eyes challenging the man on top of him. Oswald glowered at the name and the answer he got. He leaned down and kissed Jack again, but this time softer and more tender. He tried to get all his feelings through to Jack. He was never good with expressing feelings.

Jack felt himself slowly kissing back. That kiss…that tongue that lulled him into playing, for once in his life Jack felt completely loved. Was he greedy to want more of that?

Oswald pulled back and brushed Jack´s bangs from his face. Watching as Jack looked at him in awe, green eyes lit up with emotions.

"Let me get this clear. I know you are stubborn, so _please_ , listen without interrupting." Oswald whispered softly as he gazed lovingly down at Jack. Jack only nodded.

"I don´t think you are _dirty_. I **don´t care** even _if_ you were dirty. I really like you, Jack. I don´t want to just _use_ you. I am not that type of person and you _know_ that." Oswald confessed with so much love in his voice that Jack couldn´t help the slightly watery eyes now.

"O-Okay. I trust you. I am sorry of accusing you, Osw-Glen." Jack chocked out trying to force back tears. He felt Oswald lean back down and kiss him again. "Call me _**Oswald**_." A kiss after another kiss followed.

Oswald let his hand trail up under Jack´s shirt, while he kissed, bite and sucked at Jack´s neck, savoring every gasp, moan or noise Jack made. It made him only more eager. His hands trailed patterns on Jack´s torso, marking him, leaving hickeys.

Oswald began to undress Jack and himself as he let his eyes rack over Jack´s body, noticing and memorizing every detail. He pulled Jack´s braid open and watched in awe as long Golden hair laid across the bed.

He quickly kissed Jack again, who gasps as Oswald pinched his nipples. Jack´s eyes were clouded with pleasure as he felt Oswald trail down kisses on his chest.

They soon got to the main event after painfully teasing from Oswald. If Jack had to say one thing about Oswald it would be that he couldn´t have dreamed of somebody who could be so _gentle_ and _rough_ and _**satisfying**_ at the same time. It was pure heaven, even if Jack was sure he wouldn´t be able to walk for weeks or more. Who knew that Oswald had _**that**_ much stamina? How surprising.

Now here they were, Oswald hugging Jack protectively to his chest as he watched Jack sleep. He could have watched him for another few hours, if not even the whole day, if he hadn´t been so tried. But it was _definitely_ worth it.

Oswald smiled gently as drifted off to sleep. Feeling happier than he could remember being in a while. The smile mirrored the one on Jack´s face. Two new Lovers just being content being within each other´s embrace.

Time skip.

Jack felt light hit his closed eyes and inwardly groaned in annoyance. He felt extremely tried right now. He slowly opened his eyes and froze when he saw Oswald´s face in front of his. They were only few inches apart from each other.

Jack blinked a few times and tried to get away, but he felt an arm around his waist tighten and pull him closer. Images from last night surfaced and he blushed bright red.

He sighed quietly when he noticed that he wasn´t getting away and choose to waste his time with watching Oswald sleep. Jack had to admit Oswald was handsome… _really_ handsome. That smooth pale skin. Soft dark hair and these sharp intelligent Violet eyes. It made Jack kind of glad that Lacie had that talk with him before her death.

 **Flashback**.

It was snowing, like at the day they met the first time. He had always thought of her even if he hated her at the same time. The wind was blowing, but Jack only felt numbness. Not even registering the cold at this point.

"….What are you saying, Lacie?" Jack asked with a wry smile. His eyes drowning in sadness. Lacie only turned to him, her lovely crimson eyes that he adored so much were light up with understanding and happiness. But something dark was lurking in them. But at least she seemed like she was free. Her expression showed a calm kind of peace.

"You know Jack, at first I thought of you as a pet. I am sure you knew that already." Lacie´s beautiful voice was soft and soothing. Her silky black hair was like a curtain around her as she sat down. Jack nodded as he looked a bit disapproving of Lacie sitting in this kind of weather with only her dress, but held his tongue.

"…But, as time went on, you were so strange when we meet again. Even thought we only met _once_ , you clung to seeing me again. You became a consistence in my life…and as time went by I started getting more and more found of you." She admitted as a sad but adoring smile spread across her lips.

Jack blushed a bit, but kept quiet. His thoughts were in a mess. So he just watched her as always. He was content like this…as long as he could see her.

She sighed quietly. "What would you do if I would die? And think before you speak up." She demanded not cruel, but not kind. More like she asked him a question she was curious to know the answer for.

Jack stared at her in disbelief. He hesitated with his answer for some kind of reason. His first reflex to answer was suicide, but he thought about it. Would he be able to leave Oswald behind with the sorrow of losing his sister _and_ his best friend?

"Lacie…why the question?" He inquired in a trembling voice. Her question made him shiver. A world without Lacie? He couldn´t really think of that.

Lacie only chuckled a sad laugh, but the smile on her lips seemed relieved. She fell backwards onto the snow and spread her arms out as she laughed like never before. Not the crazy laugh only a content laugh.

"…wha?" Jack stated in confusion. Lacie only grinned at him. "I am so glad that you didn´t answer like I thought you would, but you were always unpredictable…" She confessed light heartedly. Jack blinked, now completely lost, when Lacie petted the spot next to her on the snow covered ground.

Jack understood and laid down beside her. They both looked up at the sky.

"…Jack…I love you, but I have to ask a favor of you…" Lacie whispered as she continued to look at the sky with a loving expression even when Jack´s head snapped to her.

"… _ **Anything**_ for you…" Jack replied warmly. Lacie giggled and pointed at the sky. "Look at the sky and let me tell you a story…." Lacie began in a cheerful voice. She had a mischievous look in her red eyes.

Jack looked up and let Lacie tell him a story.

"…now, do you understand? Please don´t be sad, if I am gone. Please take care of the two of them and my brother. He needs you more than you can possibly image." Lacie pleaded with a sad smile.

A tear trailed down Jack´s cheek and his throat had closed. He couldn´t even make a sound if he wanted to. She was really going to die? He couldn´t do anything and by her own brother´s hands too?!

Lacie reached out and stroked the tear from Jack´s cheeks. "I love both these worlds. Even if I have to leave one…Now, promise me that you won´t be blinded by your sorrow. Someone has to take care of what I leave behind. I don´t want one of these worlds to end, so make my last wish come true, okay Jack?" She whispered with sharp red eyes that were glassed over as he kissed him on the cheek.

Jack only chocked out a quiet yes and cried silently while the two of them held hands and watched the sky. This was the last time he heard Lacie. He will treasure this moment with her forever.

 **End of Flashback.**

Jack continued to study Oswald´s face when his eyes suddenly opened. Jack´s heart began to beat twice as fast.

"G-Good Morning?" Jack replied cheeky. Oswald only nodded and dragged Jack closer. "Wh-What-?" Jack was ready to ask what the hell Oswald was doing, he was still sore from yesterday after all, but was silenced with a chaste kiss to the forehead.

Jack blushed bright red when Oswald pulled back and looked down.

"We should get dressed, you know? We have to meet Alice later." Jack reminded Oswald with a small smile. This was the first time since he met Lacie that someone made him feel warm.

Oswald nodded and they got up. They dressed and Jack tried to get his hair out of it´s messy state.

"It´s all your fault!" Jack whined and pouted. Oswald only smiled and petted the space next to him. "I guess, then it´s my responsibility to take care of that." Oswald answered playfully. Jack grinned and sat down, while Oswald brushed his hair.

After the two of them were ready, they moved to get to Alice´s Tower. When they knocked, Alice was already glaring at them with a pout.

"You two are late!" She complained angry. Jack laughed nervously and apologized. Alice seemed to sulk as she and Jack sat down on the floor, while Oswald leaned against a wall.

Alice eyes lit up in curiosity as she eyed a red mark that could be seen on Jack´s neck. "What´s that?" She demanded to know as she pointed at Jack´s neck. Jack blinked and when he released what she was talking about, he quickly covered his neck with his hand, while his face heated up.

Oswald seemed to hide a laugh as he watched Alice bombard Jack with questions as to what it is, where he got it, if she can have it too. Jack looked at Oswald for help with a kicked puppy look. Oswald sighed and smiled amused.

"Alice. That´s a hickey." Oswald informed her and Alice whole attention snapped to him.

"What´s a hickey? Can I give one to Oz?! Or is it some kind of cannibalism?" She questioned interested and excited. Jack chocked on his split, while Oswald shook his head.

"You are too young for that. A hickey is something a person gives someone when he loves them. It´s a physical sign of affection." Oswald explained without shame while Jack avoided eye contact as he tried to cool down his face. Alice nodded in understanding.

"So…if I love somebody dearly, I give them a hickey? How do I give someone a hickey and does that mean I have to marry that person?" Alice tried to get more information out of it. Oswald considered her questions for a second before answering, while Jack made wild gestures not to tell her.

"I suppose so. But you are too young to know how to make one. About the marry part, normally it doesn´t mean you have to marry the person, but it can end that way." Oswald decided he could tell her at least that much. Alice perked up though she was disappointed that she couldn´t know more about it.

She turned back to Jack, who was had covered his face with his hands and looked embarrassed. "Hey Jack, who gave it to you?!" Alice seemed excited to know the answer. Thought Jack refused to answer her as he quickly looked at Oswald and then to the ground again.

Oswald watched Jack´s reaction amused.

Alice looked back and forth between them until understanding came to her. She grinned.

"Does that mean, that Jack is going to be my aunt?! Can we have meat at the wedding?!" Alice ranted with childish happiness. She heard her twin sister giggle.

Jack´s head snapped to her in horror while he chocked in disbelief. Oswald smiled and nodded his head. Alice cheered while she bumped a fist into the air.

"Yes!" She screamed.

Jack was sure his face would explode anytime now. "W-Wait a moment! I am a guy! I can´t be an aunt! That´s for woman!" He protested weakly. Alice snorted in an unladylike way. "I don´t care. Open your hair and you could pass as a woman!" She teased him while her twin sister started to ramble inside her head.

"A-Alice!" Jack scolded, but he was ignored as Alice switched with her sister. She grabbed Jack´s hands in excitement. "We can do your hair, right? I mean you taught us how to style hair after all! What kind of dress do you want to wear?" She asked quickly with sparkling eyes.

Jack backed away and looked at Oswald who was quietly chuckling to himself.

"Help me! Tell her men can´t wear dresses! And that I can´t be an aunt!" Jack whined while he backed away from the other Alice. Oswald only shook his head. "I don´t think so." He answered, clearly enjoying this situation.

Jack gasped and sighed. "Well, how about this! We ask Vincent and Gilbert what they think about that!" Jack tried his last resort. Vincent would side with him for sure.

Time Skip.

"WHAT?! What do you mean _I_ should be the one in the dress?!" Jack exclaimed shocked with a dropped jaw. Vincent giggled while Gilbert looked away.

"Well, one has to wear one at a wedding, right? You would be prettier!" Vincent explained like it was obvious. Jack felt betrayed right now, if he didn´t know that Vincent thought it was a compliment he would have been more insulted. He looked towards Gilbert with hope.

Gilbert smiled nervously. "I-I can´t image Master in a dress." He admitted. Jack felt the last bit of his pride get destroyed. He covered his eyes with one arm as he ran out.

"You are all so mean!" Jack cried, but he slipped and fell onto the floor. Gilbert winced together with Vincent while Oswald shook his head and walked over to give Jack a hand.

"Look! Glen helps Master! The husband helps his to be bride up from the floor! Isn´t that romantic Gil?" Vincent whispered excited while he and Gilbert watched. Jack heard and felt a stab at his pride. He slapped Oswald´s hand away.

"I am not a woman!" Jack denied it for the last time this day, as he went off to sulk. Oswald, Gilbert and Vincent watched him go.

"Is he going to be okay, Master?" Gilbert asked worried that they had driven off Jack. Vincent just looked confused. Oswald smiled a small smile.

"Don´t worry, Gilbert. Don´t let him get to you. He´s going off to sulk about people not noticing his manly pride and such things. He will come back when he´s hungry." Oswald assured softly with a found expression.

Gilbert and Vincent nodded.

" _I hope Master does know that Master Jack isn´t a dog."_ Gilbert thought with an amused grin at the imagination. He could picture Jack running back to his Master and getting petted on the head.

Vincent just looked curiously at his brother, while Oswald left to get some work done till Jack was back from sulking. He had to use every chance he could get at that.

"What´s so funny, Gil?" Vincent questioned innocently. Gilbert shook his head. "Nothing, Vinc." He answered.

Later Jack came back and playfully pouted at Oswald, calling him evil and accusing him of brainwashing his cute little friends and his dear Alices.

The only problem was how Jack was going to avoid Lotties attempts to murder him, if she caught on. Well, he could use Oswald as his shield, couldn´t he?


End file.
